Inazuma Eleven 1! Bloopers! Episode 1!
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: As a part time 'job', I, ShuuyaLover, from now on will be releasing Bloopers series for Inazuma Eleven! I will update only when I can and when I want, so all of them will be one-shots! This is for Episode 1! Blooper 1: Revenge! Blooper 2: Kageyama Needs...! Blooper 3: Shounen Ai First Scene?


**Inazuma Eleven 1...Bloopers! Episode 1!**

**Blooper 1: Revenge!**

Goenji: (Walking by the riverbank, glancing at Endou and the children practicing)

Endou: That cut on Ryuusuke just now was a great move, Mako! (yelling from the goal at a girl drinking water bottle at the bench)

Mako: Arigatou! Thanks to you, Endou-chan, our team is starting to get its act together.

Endou: (Smiling) Don't give me all the credit! I get practice out of this too.

A boy: I'm going to steal a point from you this time! Check this out! My killing shoot! (Intending to kick the ball into the goal but screws up)

(The ball almost hit two passing by bullies)

Taller bully: Who did that?! Come here, you little punk!

Endou: Are you alright? I'm sorry! Umm...can you return-

Short bully: (Kicks Endou on the stomach)

Aki: Endou-kun!

Tall bully: Is this the ball you're asking for? (Sitting on the ball)

Goenji: (Gritting his teeth as he stared down at the scene)

Short bully: Huh? He's from Raimon Middle School. The one with the weak soccer club that barely has any members.

Tall bully: How lame. Wasting time teaching kids how to kick a ball around?

Short bully: How about we show them what a real kick looks like, Yasui-san?

Tall bully/Yasui: Fine. (Stood up from the ball) Let's do it. (Spitting on the ball, effectively angered Endou and Goenji) Here I...go! (Kicks the ball high in the air and fell down on his back)

(At a high speed, the ball headed towards Mako)

Goenji: (Running down the small hill and kicked the ball straight into Tall bully/Yasui's face...? WRONG!)

Goenji: (Running down the small hill and kicked the ball straight into Tall bully/Yasui's crotch! Booyah!)

Tall Bully/Yasui: (Eyes bulged out of their sockets, he cupped his manhood and dropped on his knees, groaning in pain with his face kissing the ground)

Goenji: (He landed gracefully with a calm face while the others' jaws dropped.)

Endou: G-Goenji! That's not in the script! You're supposed to aim at his face!

Goenji: (Snorted) But he insulted soccer and his friend hurt you! I'm getting revenge! (Clenching his fists in fury as he sent deadly glare at the two cowering bullies)

Endou: (Gap for a few seconds before he smiled in understanding and walked away) I'll get us more balls and then we'll crush them together!

Aki: Endou!

Endou: Sokka yarouze!

**Blooper 2: Kageyama Needs...!**

Handa: Endou! Fuyukai-sensei is looking for you. He asked that you come to the principal's office.

Endou: The principal's office?

Handa: Looks like they have something important to tell you. (Frowning) I have a bad feeling about this. They might want to finally disband the club...

Endou: Disband the club?!

Aki: I've heard about those rumours, too.

Endou: You've gotta be kidding me! As if I'm gonna let them shut us down! (Left the classroom in a hurry)

(Scene skips to Endou in principal's office)

Endou: Is there something I need to know? (looking nervous)

Fuyukai: It's sudden, but your club has been requested to play in a practice match next week.

Endou: A match... (Titled his head to a side, relieve turns to excitement) A match?! We can play?!

Fuyukai: The opponent is Teikoku Academy.

Endou: Tei-Teikoku...?

Fuyukai: However, they have an odd condition, should your team lose. (glasses gleaming mysteriously as he let out a cough)

Endou: (Large question mark popped above his head) Odd condition? What is it?

Fuyukai: If your team loses...(cough, cough)...you and your team will be punished...(cough, cough)...to dress as mini Kageyama Reijis for a month, complete with the hair and all!

Natsumi: (Went to the nearest dustbin and retched)

Endou: (Fell back anime-style, before jumping back to his feet) L-Like hell we will! Who would want to cross dress as that old fart?!

Fuyukai: Apparently he noticed that his rank in the popularity poll of Inazuma Eleven series has dramatically decrease due to him holding the role of antagonist, so he was hoping to lure more fans to vote for him by turning the main team as mini Kageyamas. And then, he plans to invade the world with mini Kageyama team!

Endou: (Imagining the world filled with people with the exact same look as Kageyama, from infants to old folks.) That kind of stupid plan will never work!

**Blooper 3: Shounen Ai First Scene?**

Endou: (Running up the hill to the Inazuma Steel Tower Plaza and saw Goenji watching the sunset) Goenji!

Goenji: (Turns at him and stare at him for a few seconds before turning to leave)

Endou: Isn't this a nice spot? I've loved this place since I was a kid!

Goenji: (No respond)

Endou: (Holding up a soccer ball) Hey, did you hear about it? The practice match with Teikoku Gakuen.

Goenji: (Eyes widened at the mention of Teikoku Gakuen before he narrowed at him)

Endou: But we're still short by a few members. I've been asking around all day, but still nobody wants to join. Hey, would you care to reconsider?

Goenji: (Turning to the sunset, not answering)

Endou: Why...Why did you stop? Can you tell me? It's a waste not to use that kick...I got goose bumps when I saw it! I know you must have your own reasons for quitting soccer, but that doesn't mean you hate it, right? If you don't like soccer, you wouldn't be able to kick like that!

Goenji: (Finally turning to him) You...sure talk a lot.

Endou: (Holding up the soccer ball) I want to play soccer with you! If we team up, we could be the best combo ever!

Goenji: (Jumping over the handrails) Don't talk to me again. (Lands on the ground successfully and started walking away)

Endou: (Shouting over from the handrails) Then...why did you kick that ball yesterday?

Director: CUUUUUUTTTT!

Endou: (Blinked in confusion at the director) Eh, Director?

Goenji: (Looking annoyed) What is it this time?

(Director and the crew members stared at them and flushed in red)

Staff 1: A-ano...that scene...

Staff 2: I think we should change it, Director.

Director: I-I agree.

Staff 3: EH? But I like it!

Scrip writer: What was I thinking when I came up with those lines? (Slapping forehead)

Endou: (Looking even more confused) W-what's going on? Director?

Director: ...maybe we ought to add shounen-ai genre.

Kidou: (Showed up out of nowhere) Now that I think about it, Goenji and Endou right now looked a lot like Romeo and Juliet at the balcony scene. (Cringed visibly)

Sakuma: (Smirking at the blushing friends) Romeo, Romeo, please come up and spirit me away! My love for you is forever!

Goenji: Shut up, you eye-patched, dying penguin! Or do you want to lose another eye?!

Genda: But they also looked like the scene where the prince asks for Rapunzel to let down her hair! (Clearing his throat and knelt one knee on the floor to serenade Sakuma) Rapunzel, Rapunzel, please, let down your beautiful long hair!

Others: (Laughing heartily at the imitation)

Goenji: ...Someone pass me a soccer ball! There's a Teikoku goalkeeper I need to torture!

**Inazuma Eleven 1...Bloopers! Episode 1! Ends!**

_Note to all readers! I will only release one-shot bloopers only when I have the inspiration! _


End file.
